


Everything you did was for yourself (Ending of Supernatural)

by J2Mlover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, ending of the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:24:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J2Mlover/pseuds/J2Mlover
Summary: Everything happened so far was wrong! May be it was Sam and Dean's fault, may be it was Castiel's fault! But Castiel is trying to fix it And Castiel would have won if it was not for Dean! But now Castiel lost and Sam and Dean also lost ...Now Dean is all alone! All alone in the middle of that field exchanging his impala for a bike!Cause there is no one to ride his shot gun anymore :)





	1. The Road so Far

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work ! So leave a comment how I can do better! I don't know the rules or protocols ! I'm sorry for any mistake I'm gonna make !

_**Castiel**_  
Castiel is looking through the window and thinking about what exactly went wrong! He has been weak for too long! Since his plans with metatron didn't work out and he was betrayed, he could not gain his full power for a long time... Even when he got his grace back, he was not whole!

Was it all? Or may be it went wrong when Dean started meaning something to him...Castiel was a warrior before! He loved this beautiful world, he loved God! He wanted to protect it all..But he did not understand the human nature very well. Why they do what they do? Why make so much chaos in the world to save one human? If Dean had just let Sam die when all hell broke loose, none of these would happen. Dean wouldn't have to go to hell! He wouldn't break the first seal. Castiel wouldn't have to grip him tight and raise him from Perdition!

And Castiel did everything he thought was right. He helped Sam and Dean to stop the apocalypse. But things were not better in the world. With God being gone, he could not just sit there! And Dean was gone, playing house with a girl and with a boy which was not even his.

And without Dean it was only one other person who was powerful enough to help him. It was Sam! But he was in the cage And Castiel knew to do what have to be done fearlessly, he could not have Sam as Sam he knew! So he left the empathy,the goodness- the soul of Sam in the cage and brought him back! He thought he could use the power Sam had inside him to his full potential if he just left the constant need to be good, to prove how much he loves his brother, to prove to his brother that all the sacrifice his brother makes for him are worthy because he can bring good to the world, he is not a monster-Sam could just be a fearless warrior and companion for Castiel to clean up the messes in this world.  
But his plan was sidetracked when Samuel-the grandfather of the boys entered the picture! And even being soulless the boy just cannot stay away from him brother when it was a matter of saving his life!  
And Dean being Dean..Didn’t listen to Cas to not try bringing Sam’s soul back ! Instead he convinced “Death” to bring his brother’s soul back. And Castiel had a lot to deal with. He had Rapahel to beat, half of the heaven was against him. But Castiel won that war. He destroyed Raphael, became God, though Sam and Dean did not support him. They never do. They say Castiel is their brother. But did they really even care about anyone else except each other?  
What was with them anyways? Castiel never understood the brotherhood between Sam and Dean. Like they cannot even breathe without knowing that the other one is safe. They can be the best people to the worst evils sometimes if needed, but if it comes to saving each other they can be the worst people even to their best friends.  
Castiel still remembers after metatron took his grace and he returned to the bunker, to Dean- thinking that Dean would help him because they were friends right? Dean told him he thought Cas as his brother..And he saw what Dean does for his brother so he would do the same for Cas too , right? But Dean didn’t even think twice before kicking Cas out because it was always about Sam. Not because Dean cares about brotherhood or family. No. He cares about Sam. Love,family- whatever it is between them, doesn’t matter how weak it makes Dean, doesn’t matter how it makes him suffer later or makes others suffer because of it-Dean will always choose Sam! And Sam is no different. There is nothing Sam won’t do or won’t kill for Dean.  
Again Castiel was losing track of his thoughts. What went wrong? He was God. He had heaven and he tried to fix earth and human. That was a huge mistake! He kinds of gets it now why God left! Castiel had too much power and his vessel could not hold all the powers. And Castiel was too naïve at that time to handle all that…But not now! He had a plan…Everything was going according to his plan! Then what went wrong?  
  
_**Dean**_  
Dean can’t believe what is happening right now. Sam is looking at him with his helpless puppy dog eyes. Like he is going to start crying. Suddenly Dean is feeling like he is looking at his 4 year old brother who would look at him just like that when their dad yelled at them and storm off after wards. Dean would just go and hug Sam and make him dinner and say everything will be alright when dad comes back. He would tell Sam that dad loved them and that Dean loved him. And Sam would smile at him after dinner. Only if it was that easy this time. Castiel left them, lied to them, betrayed them, he hurt Jack and now he was planning to kill people, innocent people for a delusional righteous path. He wants to be God again. What’s wrong with him? Dean doesn’t know how he feels. Castiel was only one person except his brother who he really cared about. Castiel was the person he relied on the most and now everything is lost. He doesn’t know how to fight him. He doesn’t know what to think anymore. He just needs a drink.  
  
_**Sam**_  
Sam is looking at Dean, observing him. This is his brother who he thought he knew better than any other person in this world. After all he was looking upto him since he was four. Studying him, trying just to be like his big brother. And yet he had never seen his brother lost like this before. Even when Dean was going to hell, he was scared but he knew what he signed up for. But it seems like Dean doesn’t know anything about anything anymore. And it is scaring the hell out of Sam. Sam wished it was some crappy math problem that he could fix for his brother. Or Sam wished it was not Castiel. Anyone but Castiel. Dean does not show his emotions or does not open up to anybody easily. Dean had never shown any emotion even to their dad. It was always Sam that Dean opened up to, even when their mother returned Dean kept a wall! And except Sam, Dean has only let Castiel enter behind that wall. And now Cas betrayed all of them. Sam still remembers how Dean felt when he thought Sam betrayed him when he went with Ruby although it was mostly demon blood and for right reasons and even when Sam apologised Dean was hurt badly. And now Cas did the same thing….May be even worse! And it was hurting Dean but Sam could not do anything but to see his brother in pain and lost and they had no plan.  
  
_**Rowena**_  
Rowena entered the room with all the things she needed for the spell. She looked at this new Castiel. He was so different! She remembered Castiel from the time they worked together to save Dean from the Mark of Cain. He was concerned and caring and seemed like oblivious of the surroundings in his light, a little bit dirty trench coat. Now here he stands in his deep black trench coat, his blue eyes are glowing and he is looking like the most powerful being in this universe. And she knows she cannot survive without giving him what he wants. He will kill her if he has to.  
“Did you bring everything?”  
“Yes. I did.”  
“Good. Get to work.”  
“You know Dean would find a way to kill you right?”  
“I’m not doing this to save myself. I’m doing this to save the world for anymore damage. That boy has caused enough already.”  
“But…”  
“Enough. I don’t have to explain myself to you. Do what I say.”  
  
_**Castiel**_  
Castiel leaves the room. Letting Rowena perform the spell on her own. He doesn’t think Rowena will dare to trick him into something. He also leaves his phone on that room so that Rowena calls the winchesters. He needs Sam and Dean here for his plan. It did not have to be this complicated. Castiel did not understand emotions. But he could not hate Dean ever. Sometimes he thinks if he screwed it up , he screwed all his plans for Dean and made excuses later. He thinks if it would have been easier if he would just kill Dean. But as death said Dean was a part of bigger plans. Bigger plans for the universe. Dean could not die. So he stops thinking about Dean , instead concentrates on what went wrong after he was God? It’s all coming back to him like flashbacks.  It was all hungry monster souls from purgatory so tougher to be tamed. It was the first mistake Castiel made. Then the levathians took over. Then Sam and Dean and he got rid of the levathians but he ended up in purgatory himself. He helped Dean to get out of it but he had to stay back to ensure the beasts don’t go back to earth. He also had to find something he could use to get his power back. But those idiots angels had to get him out, and torture him, mind control him. He still doesn’t understand how he could not kill Dean even when he was under mind control. It’s just been his instinct to not let Dean die since the day he first saw the man. There was something about the man, something in his deep green eyes, everytime he called Castiel his brother, pleaded him to stay with him, told him they were family like he meant every word. Castiel could not help but believe him. It was funny to think about that now. Dean could never be his brother, never be his family. Sam and Dean could never be his anything. Sam and Dean were not worth the peace of the whole world and the balance of the universe. Though Cas let them believe they were, when he killed Billy the reaper because she wanted either Sam or Dean’s life. But he just wanted to restore the balance by having a new death as those idiot brothers killed the previous one. Sam and Dean cause more harm than good in this world. The benefit of doubt could not be given to them anymore. They had to be stopped. So Cas doesn’t regret anything. He just wished he didn’t have to hurt Dean only if Dean would let Sam go. He tried to avoid hurting them though. When he saw Jack’s power, he thought he could use that to clean up the mess in this world. And after Jack brought him back from the empty after Lucifer killed him, his believe only increased but then Lucifer had to take Jack’s grace and his power away and Jack was useless. And Castiel was back to square one. But no more looking for another way, no more thinking about what went wrong. It’s time to do the right thing. 


	2. Now

Dean gets a call from Rowena. He knows where Castiel is. He knows what he have to do. He knows. Castiel has told him before. He did not understand then.  Now he knows. He remembers the whole conversation.

“Cas, are you with me? What are you thinking?”  
“Dean, if I ever turn into a monster what would you do?”  
“I will stab you in the face with an angel blade! But you are never gonna turn.. You are too dumb to be a monster you know that?”  
“Why didn’t you kill Sam when he turned into a monster?”  
“Cas, I’m gonna say this once. My brother was never a monster. He was manipulated by Ruby and was high on demon blood thing. You’ll never call him monster ever again.”  
“I am sorry, Dean.”  
“Now enough with the monster thinking. No one has to turn to anything. We already have enough monster to gank for the rest of my life.”  
“Dean.”  
“What?”  
“If I ever turn to a monster, remember to kill me. Promise me, okay?”  
“Yeah,Cas. I will gladly gank your ass out of this world. Now let’s go.”

Dean comes back to the present hearing the voice of his brother.  
“Dean…Dean!”  
“Yeah.”  
“What did Rowena say?”  
“Gave me the address of Cas.”  
“What are we gonna do?”  
“What we always do. Saving people, hunting things, family business – remember? We’re gonna kill that son of a bitch and then come back here, drink beer and look for some more supernatural for tomorrow. Now let’s get ready. We’ve work to do.”  
“But Dean…It’s Cas.”  
“No, it’s not Cas. Our Cas made me promise that if he turns into a monster,I’ve to kill him! Now it’s a monster, the same brand of cockroach we’ve been squashing our whole lives…! Why shouldn’t we gank him right now?”  
“Dean.”  
“Sam, don’t make it harder for me than it already is. It’s the right thing to do.You know it is man.”  
“Let’s go.”

Castiel sees Sam and Dean in front of the building. Castiel goes back to Rowena.  
“Have you finished the spell?”  
“Yes.”  
“You should leave now.”  
“Are they here?”  
“Yes.”  
Rowena starts to walk out but Cas calls her.  
“I am doing everything for this world, you know?”  
“Well you killed Jack who called you his father and was the most innocent creature in the world. Even I did not do that evil in my worst days.”  
“I did not kill him.”  
“Well you left him to die. Isn’t it the same thing?”  
“They are close. You should go.”  
Rowena leaves. Sam looks at Dean. Dean is holding the angel blade. He has seen his brother in that mood a thousand times before. Everytime he and his brother goes on a hunt, Dean has the same determination in his eyes, same hatred in his body language. But this time it is different, it has to be. They are not hunting any other monster. They are hunting the one person they have known as their only family for a long long time.  
“You go left, I’m going right.” – Dean says.  
Sam follows Dean’s instructions. Dean walks through the hall way and enters the last room and sees Castiel standing there. He has that familiar smile on his face. But his eyes are more blue , deep like a ocean! The black trench coat suits him, Dean thinks. He could have get Cas laid with the girls he saw last night in the bar with that look. Dean chuckles.  
“Hello, Dean.”  
“What are you doing here? Waiting here for me to gank your ass?”  
“That was the plan all along, wasn’t it? You kill every monster you see even if it’s me. Unless of course it is your brother.”  
“Don’t say that. Don’t you talk about Sam. Look at you…Look what you have become.”  
Dean looks disgusted.  
“I’ve become what I had to. Because you – you and your brother are pathetic. You think you are heroes. You think you save the world. How many times have you save the world Dean? And how many times you brought it to it’s end? You lie to yourself. You say you are saving the world from monsters. But all you have done in your life is saving your brother. That little abomination. And you say it is for the world but every thing you ever did was for you. You say you care about family, but you chose Sam over your mother. You say you care about brotherhood,didn’t you tell me I’m your brother too? Didn’t you choose Sam over your half brother Adam and never even tried to get him back? It’s not about family or brotherhood for you Dean. It’s Sam. It’s Sam for whom you do what you do and make a mess in this world. If you just let him be dead and did not sell your soul, none of these would happen. But now I’m gonna fix this. I’m gonna kill him.”  
“No, you won’t you son of a bitch.”  
Dean stabs Cas with full force and Castiel drops on the floor..There is blood every where but the vessel didn’t glow like when angels die. And Cas was still breathing. Dean was confused.

“I’m not an angel anymore Dean. I extracted my grace and gave Jack to revive him. He’s alive.”  
  
Cas is dying in Dean's arms and Dean is crying and they are looking at each other!!Cas gives him a soft smile...

“I thought we both shared a special bond.”

“I thought so too! Why? Why you had to ruin everything?”

“I am sorry Dean! But I had to and I am not apologising for wanting to clean up these mess you pathetic humans have made and your precious God is too busy to care!”

“You son of a bitch! We trusted you! We loved you!”

“And then you stabbed me and I'm dying now but I'm not dying alone!”

Dean was shocked. What did Cas mean he was not dying alone.

“Dean.” He hears Sam’s voice. There is blood coming from Sam’s mouth. He is falling down on his knees. Dean runs towards Sam.  
“Sam…Sam look at me…Sam..!! What did you do to my brother you son of a bitch! What did you do?”  
“I bound my life with his life through a spell. See Dean I knew you will never let go of your brother. Never let anyone kill him but you will kill me! You will kill anyone but Sam. So I let you kill me which will kill Sam. Now you can’t bring him back ever again I made that sure too.”  
“No no no ….. Sam can’t die. I will do anything, I will do anything Cas. Please, don’t let Sam die. Cas! Sam, Sam open you eyes! Sam!!!! Saaaaaaaammm!!!”  
  
One year has passed. Dean tried everything. He tried to make deals with demons, he tried to get help from angels, he spent months in the library researching for something, anything to bring his brother back. He gave up hunting cause he just couldn’t do it without his brother. Now Sam is gone, and he is never coming back. Cas is gone too.

It’s a long long streching highway…Dean gets out of the Impala and hands the keys over to a stranger. And the stranger hands him over a key. The guy gets in the impala and takes off. Dean keeps looking at the car until it vanishes from his eye sight. Then he looks at the key at his hand and then looks at the one-seated motorcycle the key belongs to.  
He doesn’t need more than one seat anymore. There is no one to ride his shotgun anymore. Now Dean is all alone….  


End file.
